


Say You'll Be Back For Me

by Funstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, On camera romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funstyles/pseuds/Funstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the Wildest Dreams video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Be Back For Me

~~~~White heat. A bright hot feeling radiating out from the ground, the kind that comes from the blazing sun but keeps everything warm long after the sun has set. A deep rooted heat that never leaves. That's what Harry describes his time spent with Louis as.

 

**Month 1**

When Harry auditioned to star in a romance film set on the plains of Africa, he was hopeful he would get the part and when he did he was ecstatic, this was his big break. At 21, he had no idea that he would finally be getting what he wanted, but he also had no idea that within his 6 months of filming on set his world would be changed so drastically.

The day he was to leave for the set in Africa, he woke up with a smile on his face. He stretched his long body out underneath the warm sheets, letting his joints pop and crack. His head thrummed a little from the alcohol he consumed last night at his going away party. His mom, sister and his close friends all came over to celebrate his upcoming role in the movie and to say good bye to him. Right now laying in his small bedroom of his modest and clean little one bedroom house wondering if after the movie he would make enough to buy a bigger one. Not that he really needs to but thinking about all of the changes that are bound to happen in his life has his head throbbing again. Maybe its just the alcohol.

Harry rolls out of bed to get ready to leave. Its 5am, his plane leaves at 6. For the past 2 weeks he has packed and unpacked his suitcase trying to find the right things to bring. 6 months is a long time to be away.

He showers and tries to eat breakfast, his headache disappearing and replaced with excitement as he finally calls a taxi. Lights in the houses are just beginning to turn on as his neighbors on his street are waking up for work or school, the dew from over night settling on plant leaves and bikes left in the yards. He'll miss it here. He will be back but he isn't sure if it will be the same. If he will be the same.

He arrives at the airport on time and when he pulls up he's surprised to see his mom and his best friend Niall waiting outside of the doors.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asks getting his suitcase out of the taxi trunk.

"We wanted to say good bye one more time and see you off" His mom says stepping up to give Harry a tight squeeze, her familiar smell he remembers from his childhood making him sad. He will miss her.

"You didn't think you could get away without seeing us once more did you?" Niall asks a smile playing at his lips.

"Of course not" Harry says bringing Niall into a tight hug.

"Its only 6 months do you think you can survive without me?" Harry asks

"We will do our best" His mom says, her eyes tearing up as she tries to smile and Niall putting an arm around her.

"I'll be back I promise, make sure you water my house plants while I'm gone, if I come back to brown plants I know who to come after"

They all laugh and share another round of hugs before Harry waves and makes his way to his terminal to wait to board. When the announcement comes for him to get the plane he stands up with a wave of excitement. Its finally happening, his future starts now.

 

The plane ride is long, he sleeps and looks out the window at the hazy ground below. When the plane lands he's exhausted. He just wants to go sleep in a proper bed and get rid of his stiff neck, but he's far off from getting to do that. At the airport there is an escort to take him to the hotel where he has to meet with directors and set crew for dinner before he gets to rest then wake up early to drive onto the actual set.

In the back seat of the car he looks out the window at the different sights, the small villages rich in colors and culture he hope he gets the opportunity to explore, the dirt roads that mix into pavement as they enter into a small city where the hotel is located. When they pull up Harry is hit with a wave of nervousness, he hopes he can deliver what is expected of him with no problems and doesn't let anybody down. The hotel is big and shiny, Harry isn't used to big fancy things, he's fresh out of college and barely has time to explore life outside of the bakery and his small street.

The hotel has been reserved for the 6 months the crew and production members will be staying there. That gave Harry a clue of how big of a production this will be and how rich the people involved are if they can rent a whole 5 star hotel for 6 months. And Harry is one of the stars of the whole thing. Its intimidating.

When Harry walks into the lobby theres people dressed in casual dinner attire, button up shirts and khakis, but he still feels out of place and under dressed in his jeans and plain t-shirt. Then everyone started clapping, all looking towards the door and he has to stop to make sure he didn't walk into the middle of somebody's speech as he begins clapping too and nervously smiling.  

A tall man with black hair graying around the edges approaches Harry beaming as he grabs his shoulders.

"We're clapping for you!" He says brightly "We're welcoming our star"

Harry looks around at everyone clapping and smiling at him and Harry thinks they all look very friendly.

The man lets go of his shoulders and offers his hand to shake "Hello, I'm Damian your director." Harry knows Damian Wilks, one of Hollywood's most successful directors. Harry's knees feel funny.

"I'm Harry.. your um, star I guess." He says with a laugh.

Damian laughs too and takes Harrys shoulder again to guide him into the dining room area where the other crew are gravitating towards.

"Listen these next six months are going to be a breeze, just remember the script and throw that charisma I saw during your audion in and everything will be fine."

"You saw my audition?" Harry asks trying to remember seeing him but couldn't.

"I was standing behind the curtain yes, I tend to do that during the audition, actors tend to perform in their rawest form when they know the film director isn't watching." He says.

Harry nods as they approach a long table with plates and glasses set up with arrangements of flowers and fruit around them. Damian and Harry take their place towards the center of the lines of plates, that way he can talk and get to know all of the crew. He chats with the camera men, make-up crew, the wardrobe crew, the guys from props, even the people who are in charge of handling the animals that will be on set. The animals of course are rescues who had no chance of surviving on their own in the wild and love being around people and are very happy to be on sets and such. Harry made sure.

And Harry still remembers the first time he saw him. The clatter of the crew talking around him, the smell of the fruit and warm bodies in the room, the excitement of what was coming tomorrow.

Then he walked in. A sturdy man, short in stature, but an air of confidence that made him bigger than everyone in this room. His hair feather light and styled back, some scruff on his face. His blue eyes looked around the room until they landed on Harry, anchoring him in his seat at the intensity of them. Harry had to make sure his mouth wasn't hanging open looking at this beautiful man. Beautiful Man smiles before looking away to shake hands with some of the people near him. Harry continuing to stare at him, he's dressed similar to himself in tight black pants and a black shirt. Nice thighs.

"Who's that?" Harry leans into Damian to whisper. Damian follows Harrys line of sight.

"Who him? That's Louis Tomlinson, your co-star" He says wiggling his eyebrows "Quite the charmer."

Harry blushes dropping his eyes to his lap before looking up again as his co-star, Louis, takes a seat directly across from him, his kilowatt smile radiating, the lights in the room casting shadows on his face making the lines of his cheekbones sharper. This is the guy Harry will be spending 6 months with.... sharing a kiss with. He read the script many times.

"Hello, how are we doing tonight" Louis says placing his napkin in his lap before grabbing an apple from the middle of the table and begins peeling it with a knife. Harry feels hot all over. Louis' voice is high pitched and gruff all at once. Harry fidgets in his seat.

"Hey, I'm Harry" Harry says extending his hand. Louis keeps his concentration on the apple but with a faint smirk on his face. Harry flushes bringing his hand down to pretend to pick up an orange.

"I'll leave you two to get familiar I'm going to look for something stronger than fruit juice to celebrate with" Damian says, smacking Harry on the back as he digs his thumb into the orange, the citrus smell curling up towards him.

Harry clears his throat "So are you excited to get to work tomorrow?"

Louis looks up from his apple "Am I excited to go out into a hotter than fuck plain to make a movie with a plot thats been done a hundred times over? Sure _real_ excited." He snorts.

Harry sits there a minute unsure of what to say. Of course, this is _Louis Tomlinson._ At 26 he's done plenty of films already, so he's probably not as excited as first timer Harry.

"Oh..." is all he can say. Louis is sitting there with a half peeled apple looking at Harry and he suddenly feels too hot under his gaze. What if he messes up in front of Louis, it just makes it worst that Louis is experienced _and_ the most attractive person he's ever seen. He's lost his appetite.

"I'm sorry it's been a long day I.. I should go lay down." He says, standing up from his chair, his knee hitting the table and trying to wobble away like a clumsy giraffe. He walks towards Damian who's chatting with Dan the camera man to tell him he's exhausted and wants to sleep.

Harry walks as quickly as he can to check into his room unaware of the curious blue eyes following his movements. When he finally gets into his large and homey hotel room and flops down on the plush bed, sighing as air billows out from the pillows and duvet. He shucks off his shoes, too tired to get undressed or even get under the covers properly. He lays on the big bed quickly falling asleep, blue eyes and movie scripts on his mind.

 

 

He wakes up refreshed, sunlight streaming out from the cracks in the window shades. He's ready to start the process of making a movie. He showers and throws on clean clothes before going downstairs to join the crew for breakfast and then getting into vehicles to drive 20 minutes out on the savannah to begin filming. All of this is so new to Harry. He's not used having basically _all_ of the attention on him. From costumes and makeup and hair, to props and lighting, everyone working around him, asking how every felt on him, people handing him tea and arms reaching from every direction to fix the curls on his head or to straighten up his 50's adventurer style vest and pants. Harry takes in the set. Very romantic, a dream splayed out in front of him with billowing curtains and pros ranging from a bed surrounding by curtains and tables.The movie is a romance adventure that was a book and now being made into a movie. Two people who set out to explore the wild African savannah and ended up falling in love. Harry read it, it was beautiful and the script seemed to fit the book quite well. Harry hopes he can bring the character to life as much as he can.

Another vehicle, a tan jeep, pulls up to the set, a man in aviator sunglasses parking it and stepping out. Its Louis. He's already wearing his set wardrobe, its similar to his but it seems to harry he looks better in it than he himself does.

Louis walks up, Damian already getting cameras and lighting foil that directs natural sunlight where he wants it to begin the first scene. Louis seems to know what he's doing, having his hair styled into place off to the side as he reads the script over again and Damian gives him some tips on the scene they're about to begin like he did with Harry. Louis looks up at Harry who is staring back and offers a small smile. Harry smiles back before blushing. How is he going to make a whole movie with him if he can barely look at him. His stomach churns.

Louis walks to where Harry is sitting in the styling chair, his feet stirring up dry dirt.

"You ready for today?" Louis asks, removing his shades but squinting against the sun. Damian will have to put some shade up.

"I guess, I'm a little nervous. I know you've done this before but its my first time." Harry admits.

Louis' face softens a bit "Look about yesterday, I'm sorry I was a little harsh with you I should have been a little more sensitive."

"s'alright no hard feelings" Harry says looking at his hands.

"I was just tired and cranky, I promise I'm not that big of a diva" Louis smiles.

Harry looks up and laughs at that. It wasn't that funny, but he laughs when he's nervous.

Louis returns the laugh as Damian calls them over to begin the first scene. Harry's heart beating against his ribcage, Louis looking calm and strong against the hot sun. Everything a movie star is supposed to look like, that's Louis.

They get into place, the cameras aimed at them, makeup and hair team doing last touches. Harry and Louis pick up their props needed for the scene as the clapperboard cracks and Damian yells "Action!"

 

**Month 4**

They all get back to the hotel laughing and clapping each other on their backs. The sun is setting, leaving a warm haze on the horizon as the crickets start up their nightly song. It was a long day of production but it went extremely well. Harry only had to stop once because he forgot his lines and another time for Damian to tell him to put a little more emphasis on his emotions during one part. Louis didn't give him shit for messing up today, he was really helpful and Harry was grateful.

Louis was a hard ass at first. Always calling Harry out for every little thing. Harry was convinced he hated him. Damian yelled at them for not having enough "chemistry" and it wouldn't work unless they learned to work together. This was a romance film after all.

The other day Harry forgot his lines one too many times and Louis started in on him.

"Did you even _read_ the script? Or do you just have a terrible memory?"

"I would remember the lines if you didn't keep improvising yours, it messes me up!" Harry yelled back.

"Cut!" Damian yells from the side before throwing down the equipment he was holding.

"Look guys this is not going to work unless you work _together,_ we only have 2 more months to get this done." Damian sighs "You need to figure out how to make it work, the emotions need to seem authentic if this film is going to seem authentic."

Harry looks at Louis, anger still coiling inside of him "I'm trying, but he seems to have his own agenda."

"Yeah well maybe if you could keep up we wouldn't be having this problem." Louis spits back.

Harry is hurt. He's honestly trying his best but Louis doesn't seem to want to help him at all. He bites his lip trying not to seem like he wants to cry.

Louis' stony face softens at him "I'm sorry alright, this is your first film I should be professional and understand that"

Harry looks up at him, his blue eyes are sincere. "It's fine I'll try to _keep up_ " He says pointedly, still angry as he walks off to get a drink before they start filming again. He needs to cool down. Harry gets this fizzling electricity that prickles his skin whenever he's near Louis even when they argue to the point that his blood boils. He's so stubborn and infuriating but Harry always wants more. He always comes back for more.

They had a few outbursts like this but all in all they get the work done and do work well together. It doesn't help that Harry has developed a devastating crush on him and it hurts so much to be criticized by Louis when all he wants is his approval. He wants affection. He doesn't want Louis to yell at him, he wants him to play with his hair and eat fruit with him on a blanket in the shade of a tree. Louis doesn't seem to want anything to do with him. Harry thinks about that a lot at night.

When they walk into the hotel everyone disperses in small groups to get a late dinner or alone to go to their rooms. Harry isn't sure what what he should do. He's not hungry really and he's so hyped up with adrenaline from filming todays scene, it would probably take him hours to settle down long enough to sleep. So he just stands there. Watching everyone he's spent the past 3 months with.

He's interrupted from his thoughts with a throaty laugh as Louis walks into the hotel, his hair wind swept and cheeks rosy from riding in the open topped jeep. He makes eye contact with Harry and says good bye to Felix, one of the cameramen before walking over to Harry.

When he approaches Harry tries so hard not to breathe in because he knows he will smell his skin and mentally catalogue it when he goes to wank later. But he does. Its a warm musky smell like clean skin warmed under the sun, sweat and crisp cologne. Louis smiles, Harry shudders.

"I was just about to go get a drink to toast a long day of hard work." Louis says cooly.

Harry isn't sure what he's supposed to do or say. He stands there wrapped in Louis' radiating body heat and vibrations from his smooth airy voice.

"Harold? Up for it?" Louis says again, knocking Harry out of his confliction.

"Sure, I could use a drink" he replies nonchalantly.

They walk together side by side into the bar room. Nobody is in the room except the bartender waiting for customers. All drinks are free for them.

They take a seat at the bar, the stools swiveling as they sit.

"I'll have a margarita please." Louis says to the bartender who nods and looks at Harry next.

"Uh.. same" Harry says.

He looks as the bartender begins to mix their drink and smiles.

"what" Louis asks

"Nothing, I just didn't take you as a margarita type of guy is all." Harry answers.

Louis gives an amused look "And what kind of guy did you take me for?"

Harry thinks for a minute "The type of guy who would drink a fancy imported beer that you drink more for the experience of an exotic label rather than the taste. y'know the manly drinks."

Louis' face breaks out into a slow smile "Did you just call me manly?"

Harry blushes before stuttering that _no_ he didn't call him manly just he looks like he would drink a manly beer. Kind of.

"Hm" Louis smiles and takes a long sip of the margarita the bartender placed in from of them. And Harry did not take a second to watch his lips curl around the rim of the glass.

He feels that hot embarrassed feeling again, like he's afraid he's going to say something wrong in front of Louis again. He takes a drink of his own margarita, the cold liquid cooling his mouth and the pang of alcohol burning his throat. He gulps it down quicker than he wanted to. Maybe he was thirsty, maybe he's nervous. They're finally starting to get along and Harry doesn't want to mess it up.

Louis watches him drink, the same amused look prominent on his tan face "You sure you're ok?" he asks

"mmm mhmm" Harry hums with a mouthful of the icy drink.

Louis signals the bartender for another as Harry protests because they have another scene to film tomorrow but Louis insists. 5 margaritas later Harry is drunk and Louis not far behind.

"And then I had to push you out of the car!" Harry laughs as they replay the scene they filmed today like its the funniest thing in the world.

Louis laughs just as hard "And when you did I actually slipped and almost broke my shoulder! Damian would have to replace me!" like almost breaking his shoulder and almost being replaced was so hilarious and not serious at all.

"Mmm I'm sorry about that" Harry says swaying in his seat, Louis blurred to him by the alcohol thrumming through his veins, his edges a soft blend of tan skin and soft hair. Harry reaches out and gently rubs Louis' shoulder, pressing his thumb into the solid muscle.

The contact. It was quick, Harry even in his drunken state, removed his hand quickly and blushed as Louis brushing it off by taking the last sip of his drink and tipping the bar tender.

"Lets get you to your room sweetheart, I don't trust you not to pass out in the elevator" Louis says as he helps Harry up.

Harry whines at the name but suspects Louis thinks its because he has to get up and move.

They make it to Harry's room, the bed still neatly made as Louis dumps Harry's heavy and now exhausted body onto it as gently as he could.

And Louis is gentle. He's gentle taking Harry's shoes off for him, he's gentle folding the duvet down so Harry can curl up under it, he's even gentle moving the curls off of his forehead to put a cool wet washcloth on it. Louis whispering to him all the while to try and get to sleep they have to be up early the next day, his voice cooler and more comforting than the washcloth pressed against his hot skin.

Harry sighs at the comforting feeling of the cloth on his head and tries to focus his eyes up at Louis. He reaches his hand out from under the blanket to toy with Louis' belt buckle, finger tracing the warm square of metal. "I really was calling you manly before Lou"

Louis breathes in sharply almost choking before stepping back. "R-Right I'll uh see you in the morning you should get to sleep Harold."

Harry takes his hand back, eyebrows furrowing as Louis walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a drunk, frustrated Harry to deal with his problem he always seems to get when he's drunk.

He comes that night half sober and with Louis' name on his lips.

 

He's messed up, he's mess up _big_ time.

Harry is sitting sipping a tea while the hair and makeup team works on him as he rethinks what happened last night. What he did. He didn't mean too, he had too much to drink and Louis was so pretty. He woke up feeling like shit as the embarrassment crashed over him. Louis probably hates him now. To be honest he doesn't know if he's more embarrassed about what he did or Louis' rejection. So here he is dreading to see him.

sure enough Louis arrives on set, looking handsome as ever wearing his aviators. Its really hot out here today.

Harry goes to him immediately.

"Look, Louis about last night I'm so sorry that was completely unprofessional and I-" Harry is cut off by Louis putting his hand up.

"No worries Harold it happens to the best of us can't say I haven't tried my best pick up lines on someone while drunk." he says.

"That was _not_ my best pickup line and my name is not Harold, Its Harry." Harry states.

"I know... _Harold."_ Louis smirks walking away to get his hair done.

Harry looks after him not sure how to argue back. The words die at the back of his throat when Louis takes his sunglasses off, his blue eyes catching Harrys green ones as his hair is combed and styled for him. Their eyes lock and Harry feels anchored to where he's standing. His throat is dry.  

"I hope you put on chapstick today!" Damian says a bit to loudly, breaking whatever trance he was just under.

"What?" Harry asked confused, blinking his eyes away from Louis and onto Damian.

"Today is the kissing scene" Damian says wiggling his eyebrows "Remember I want _passion._ This is the first shared kiss after realizing you're in love."

Harry looks towards Louis who is still looking back at him, words still unable to come out, his lips making movements but the words are stuck.

"The script Harry remember? And the book? Grant and Levi kiss near a waterfall after realizing they're in love."

He shakes his head to clear it "Oh yeah I know that I just... forgot my chapstick."

Damian gives him his signature too rough back pat before going to make sure the equipment for the waterfall and kissing scene are in place.

 

The ride to the waterfall scene is bumpy, going off roading some of the time as dry grass and sparse trees pass by. Harry sits next to Louis in the back of a car, their arms pressed up against each other. Despite it being so hot out, Louis' arm still feels warmer than the air. The waterfall itself is gorgeous. Large enough to be considered a real waterfall but small enough that you don't have to yell above the roaring of the water. The mist curling up from the bottom and clinging to the walls of the cliff and a few plants growing here and there, its a lovely place for a first kiss. Harry really needs another drink.

He knows they start the scene with the kiss, the characters they are portraying Grant and Levi have been fighting their feelings for a while and now that they realize they love each other, their feelings are transparent, their love for each other hung out to dry under the warm sun. Harry ,Levi, knows he has to pretend to be completely gone for Louis ,Grant, in this scene, to have a look of love and adoration that Louis ,Grant, finally reciprocates. That they can finally intertwine their fingers, and share kisses, honey sweet and warm and slow. Harry's heart is pounding.

They take their places near the cliff, the waterfall in the background. Louis takes Harrys hands into his own like he's supposed to for the scene, they're strong and soft and Harry wonders if he can feel his pulse hammering away under his skin. Louis looks at Harry, his face soft. Harry looks back, his breath quickening as he gets ready.  

"And action!" Damian yells

**Levi and Grant kissing scene Take 1-**

"Not a single day went by that I wasn't thinking about what it would be like to hold you" Grant breathes, his fingers rubbing over the knobs of Levi's knuckles.

Levi take a pause to let the tears prickling at the backs of his eyes settle to the surface. "I thought about you as I fell asleep, you were on the other side of the tent but you felt a million miles away."

Suddenly they are not on a movie set. There is no camera crew no director or people around. It's just Harry and Louis telling the truth but following a script. 

Louis brushes the tears running down Harrys cheeks, still following the script. "I know my darling, we don't have to hide it anymore."

Harry pauses again to look back up at Louis. "When I couldn't sleep I would try to count the stars, there's an infinite amount but there was never enough for me to count to get my mind off of you so I could sleep."

Louis steps closer, the electricity picking up between them as he pulls Harry closer, his hands delicatately wrapped around his wrists slide up his arms to cup his face gently. Harry leans in as his heart thuds against its cage. Louis presses his lips against his, warm and soft, as Harry melts into it, his body dissolving sugar in warm tea as the kiss deepens. He tilts his head and Louis deepens the kiss. There is no sound except their soft breaths, there is no feeling except hands grasping and pulling. The kiss is a dream, collected memories of their months spent together.

**End Scene**

"And Cut!" Damian yells.

Louis and Harry didn't hear. They're tightly wound together, lips still attached, bodies still pressed tight.

"Cut guys good job that's all we needed for today" Damian tires again.

Louis hears him and pulls his lips gently away from Harry who was still trying to suck his bottom lip into his mouth.

Harrys eyes are glazed over, his tears he produced from the scene still wet in them, shimmering as they widen. Louis doesn't let Harry go, doesn't let the electricity jolting through every muscle in his body go, and he is terrified. Damian's voice is in his voice about something he said yesterday. _"the emotions need to seem authentic if this film is going to seem authentic."_ Maybe they are authentic now, what he just shared with Harry, that fizzling heat, has to be more than scripted.

He's kissed many people on camera and he never felt like his knees were going to give, like his whole world was narrowed down to the taste of Harry's lips, the sound of his breathing every time they came up for air. Louis has _feelings_ for Harry and he's terrified.

Harry was the first one to break the silence by clearing his throat "That was, that was uh, good. Good work." He mumbles.

"Yeah, good work." Louis repeats

Harrys voice drops down to a whisper "We should go, the crew is leaving."

He walks to the car,slamming the door and leaving a dry mouthed Louis behind him. Louis clenches his fists as he walks to a different car and sits in the back, his breathing is heaving and his mind is going as fast as his heart. He feels... he doesn't know what to feel. Had he known for a while he was into Harry? Sure. But when did he start getting actual feelings for him, when did he start suppressing those feelings.

Somewhere between their first on set argument until now he supposes. Harry has this way about him that makes Louis' insides turn upside down. The way he argues back, he frustrates him and denies him, drives him crazy. But Harry always keeps him on his toes, always makes him want to laugh harder, always makes him want to get him to smile just so he see his dimple.

Maybe that's why they always end up coming back to each other smiling after they were arguing, they pull apart at each other so hard they always fit back together seamlessly. But It doesn't matter. He can't do anything about it.

 

They have the next day off. Harry clearly tries avoiding Louis and Louis doesn't want things to be weird, they still have more than a month of filming left. He needs to fix this. Whatever this is. He's going to invite Harry to spend a day with him out on the savannah.

He walks down the hall to Harry's room, pausing just before knocking. He hears singing. Harry's voice sweetly singing along makes Louis' heart ache, his low voice rising and falling to lyrics makes his heart clench.

Harrys voice carries through the door strong and sweet "I never had nobody touch me like I'm glass, You had me spinning in the midnight summer grass, I never had nobody touch me like I'm glass. With a moonbird kiss."

Louis doesn't want to knock just yet, he wants to listen to Harry sing more and he drops his forehead against the door as Harry's voice gets softer "Can we go back to the world we had, with a love so sweet it makes me sad.." Harry's voice is cut off but the music continues. He waits a minute and when Harry doesn't sing anymore, he knocks.

"Just a minute!" Harry calls and Louis hears something fall and Harry curses making Louis smile.

Harry opens the door, his face a little flushed and his shirt off. Louis doesn't look.

"Hey Lou whats going on? Does Damian need us?" he asks looking for him behind Louis.

"No actually I do, I mean I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something so we're not stuck in the hotel all day."

Harry nibbles on his cheek like he's thinking "I mean if you want, you stay here and relax if you want." Louis adds

"no actually I would love to, I would probably end up staring at a wall anyways let me go put on a shirt."

Harry puts on a shirt and they walk down to the set vehicle in silence. Louis gets in the drivers seat and Harry in the passenger. The late morning sun beats down on them until Louis starts the car and the rushing air from the open top cools their skin.

They don't talk for a while, Harry just sticks his arm out of the window and lets the air currents push it up and down, Louis looks over at him, his shoulder length hair is flowing in the wind, the curls flying behind him like kite strings on a windy day, then in his face as Harry turns to look at him and gives him a devastatingly beautiful smile. Louis has to look away.

When they finally reach their destination Harry is so happy. They're in the village Harry saw on day one. He's finally going to get to explore it.

"C'mon Lou!" Harry shrieks like a child as they get out of the car and Louis smiles and tries to catch up to Harry already going to look at the stands set up with hand made jewelry. Everything here is so colorful, fabrics and flags billowing everywhere, spices set out in the hot sun to dry making everything smell so sweet.

Harry and Louis move from stand to stand set up on street after street, talking with villiagers asking those who spoke English about the history and culture here in the village and asking how to say some words in their language. Its a vibrant experience for both of them.  

When they get to a stand with beautiful rings made from different colors of stones, Harry looks at all of them and tries them all on. A turquoise one catching his eye as he admires it.

"Can I buy that for you?" Louis asks.

Harry tries to hide his smile "You don't have to do that its fine."

Louis sighs taking out his wallet "Harry would you stop being so stubborn and let me buy it for you"

Harry smile harder as Louis pays for the ring and Harry slips it on. "Thank you this is so nice... Its the same color as your eyes"

Louis looks at him and blinks. Bluey greeny blue. "Right, so its getting late we should get going" he says trying to keep his voice steady.

Harry looks up and notices the setting sun. They walk back through the streets to their car, stopping when they see people dancing as a few others play instruments. Harry and Louis stop and watch them, their movements fluid and rhythmic.

Towards the end of the song a lot of the onlookers began dancing too so Harry drags Louis into the mix of bodies dancing. They laced their fingers together and danced along, Louis tipping his head back and laughing as they spinned around and face softening again as they pressed against each other.

 The song ended but they kept their fingers strung together, too happy to let go. They get to their car fingers detatching to get into their seats. Harrys hand is cold. The sun is setting lower and the fireflies come out to drift through the heat coming out from the cooling ground.

Louis drives away from the hotel road towards the road that leads them to the film set.

"Thought we could watch the fireflies in the field out here" Louis explains as they get out.

They walk to the on set bed ,a large king sized bed with a fluffy duvet that was used as one of their scene props. Its under a curtain that's silky and translucent. There's a beautiful patterned rug and wood furniture with many props.

Harry feels like he's in the film right now. His heart beats unforgivingly in his chest as Louis lights an old fashioned lamp that illuminates the room very softly, just enough for them to see, shadows dancing in corners and against the curtains. They sit on the bed and look at the fireflies moving every where through the darkening air.

"Harry, these past few months I've gotten to know you and I- I dont' even know where to begin explaining to you how I feel when it's so difficult." Louis says breaking the silence.

Harry stares at his feet "Difficult? You mean its difficult to explain how you've been a jerk to me most of the time?"

Louis presses his eyes shut, words that he knows he shouldn't says, _can't_ say, crawling up his throat.

He says them anyway.

"I think I'm in love with you" He says just over a whisper, the words carrying to Harry over the soft light and hitting him hard.

He looks at Louis unable to process what he said. This is Louis, beautiful, stubborn, strong Louis looking so defeated, telling him he loved him.

"I- I love you too" he chokes out and Louis lets out a little noise as he presses their lips together.

Its just like when they were filming, the crackling energy between them, the thick, sweet feeling of their lips being sucked against each other. Louis rolls on top of Harry pressing sweet kisses into his jaw, his hands in his hair and Harry lets out little noises as he pushes his hips up.

"L-Lou" He gasps.

"What do you want baby" he murmurs against his skin.

"Should we be doing this? I mean is it professional." he says still pushing up his hips into Louis'.

"No one has to know." Louis whispers.

Harry whines again as Louis unbuttons his pants, whines again when he unbuttons his own. Louis is so gentle with him again. When he undresses him, as he leaves little bite marks on his thighs, as he's finally _finally_ rocking his hips forward tucked inside of Harry, as they move together, kissing secrets into each others skin, and when he comes inside of Harry with flushed skin and sweet words.

They lay together, the humid air curling around their sweaty skin as they breathe each other in. Harry smiles into Louis' neck as Louis stares at the ceiling of the curtain tent.

"Mmm that was nice wasn't it?" Harry says slowly.

"Yeah it was" Louis says flatly, the air in the room suddenly too thick.

Harry sits up and looks down at him "What's wrong?" he asks

Louis sits up too and begins putting his clothes on. Harry does too, his heart dropping the longer Louis doesn't say anything.

"I have to tell you something." Louis says, not meeting Harrys eye.

Harry doesn't say anything, just waits for Louis to tell him.

"I'm married," He says.

Blood rushes to his ears, his stomach drops "What?" he asks dazed.

"I wanted to tell you but then this happened I mean I didn't plan on falling in love with you" He says voice quivering.

Harry looks at him as anger seeps up through the contemntment he was just feeling. "Nobody _plans_ on falling in love Louis when were you planning to tell me? When we're married and have ten kids?" He spits.

"Harry I'm sorry I-"

"What's her name" He cuts in.

Louis sighs "Her name is Kristen, we've been, married three years. I wanted to tell you I just couldn't I'm sorry."

"Take me back to the hotel" Harry whispers.

"Harry please don't do this." He pleads

"Louis I need time to think, you really screwed up here you.. cheated... on your wife, with me!" He starts crying.

"Baby please I was going to tell you I was but I didn't know how. I'm married to her but I don't feel the way about her that I do you, our marriage has been rocky for at least a year I never see her and she doesn't seem to care." Louis tries to reason with him.

"Please just take me back to the hotel" Harry cries.

Louis' face falls but he picks up the keys to the car and they climb into it, silent and ten miles between them now.

They get back to the hotel, the shame breaking Harrys heart as he gets out of the car and runs to his room, Louis close behind him, calling out to him. Harry slams the door behind him, taking his clothes off as Louis' voice is outside of the door. He doesn't want to hear, doesn't want to feel. He gets in the shower and Louis slams his fist against his door saying he's so fucking sorry this happened. He closes his eyes, tears mixing into the hot water stream as he washes Louis off of his skin.

 

**Month 6**

They film the rest of the movie in a tense silence. Only making contact when necessary, fighting and pulling every step of the way. Everyone is frustrated and tired. Today is the last scene being filmed. The final scene, the final kiss. Its bittersweet. He's grown so close with the crew and the experience has been so incredible, like he's been drifting in somebody elses dream. And Louis. He wont see him for a month after today then once more at the preview. Harry is still so in love with him, his anger still drilling through him as he replays that night over and over as he tries to sleep. Petal soft memories of kisses and touches and stabbing pain as he thinks about the ring on Louis' finger that he took off after the first day and Harry missed. Harry keeps the ring Louis bought him in his pocket always. Keeps it close, the cold metal that warms against his skin reminds him to close his heart and not feel for Louis anymore. It's impossible when Louis speaks to him in scenes and has to pretend to be his character and love him when he knows damn well he loves him for real.

They take their places to begin the last scene.

Damian yells action for the very last time as tears bubble up straight from the bottom of Harry chest when Louis begins his lines that were based on a poem.

"I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart."

Harry begins crying, the tears ghosting down his cheeks. Its scripted but real at the same time.

Louis continues " No fate, for you are my fate my sweet, I want no world, for beautiful you are my world, and its you whatever a moon has always meant, and whatever a sun will sing is you."

Harry reaches his arms up to cup Louis' jaw and cradle his head gently, his hair soft between his fingers, flashbacks of that night and holding Louis' head as they kissed made the tears come out harder.

Louis continues his lines "Here is the deepest secret nobody knows, the root of a root, the bud of a bud, and the sky of the sky of a tree called life which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide, and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart."

Harry takes a deep breath before finishing "I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart."

Harry leans in to press their trembling lips together slowly, holding onto each other as they draw the kiss out as long as the scene needs, soaking up the last of the past 6 months, the last heat of the days they filmed in, the last of the alcohol tinged nights they stayed up talking. Until Damian yells cut, until they pull away for the last time. Until they drive away from the set with heavy hearts and tired eyes. Everyone seems sad. They're having a party to celebrate the end of filming but Harry politely declines, eyes following Louis at the bar ordering a margarita, eyes sad as they look back to Harry almost pleading. Harry walks away. Walks up to his room. Gets under his covers. Sobs into the fabric as the ring in his pocket presses into his skin.

 

 It rains that night. The first time in months. It doesn't stop . The rain pours, rivets of raindrops slipping down the windows as everyone waits for it to stop enough so they can go to the airport and fly home. Harry sits on his bed, the room silent enough for him to hear his breaths, steady and slow, and his heart hurting. He wants Louis, wants him so bad his fingers burn to touch him. Louis is down the hall in his own room, shot after shot of alcohol being poured to make him stop feeling. They finished a movie, he's going to get paid quite a bit for it and he should be happy to be going home. But he's not happy. He's not happy because Harry isn't here. Harry is the only one to make him feel lighter than the dust filtering in and out of the sunlight streams, and heart heavier than a rock. Harry builds him up and breaks him down at the same time. His heart is _hurting._ Hurting for the person who is only a few rooms down from him.

The rain stops when the sun sets the next day, crew members crawling out from their dry hiding places. Harry takes his aching heart out of the hotel for the last time, saying goodbye to Damian, promising to see him again on premier day. He carries his aching heart and the sun stained memories from the past months with him to the airport, not looking behind him as Louis does the same.

 

**3 weeks later**

Its premier day. The movie is going to be a success, Harry hopes, judging on how fast tickets to the premier were sold out as well as preorder tickets were bought.

For the past 3 weeks Harry has been doing interviews and promoting the movie, pinching his smile every time he was asked about his costar Louis. Every time he would wonder if they can see his memories of blue eyes and soft hands grasping flashing in his own eyes. Being without Louis has hurt so much, he didn't realize how hard and fast he fell for him until he went home, back to his normal life. Everything he did was laced with thoughts of him, waking up in the middle of the night missing him so much he would reach out into his empty bed and tears seeping out as his fingers grasp cold sheets, his ring scraping against the emptiness.

Things for Louis weren't any better. He hurt Harry, he cheated on his wife. He felt worse because he didn't regret cheating. He loved Harry, hated how much he let him seep into his skin. Every time he kissed his wife, he missed Harrys lips, every time he held her hand he missed Harrys long fingers that would cling onto him like he never wanted to let go. At night he falls asleep replaying his memories of Harry over and over until his brain is too tired but keeps playing them until it hurts.

Harry gets dressed in his suit in the silence of his cold house. He has more than enough now to buy a bigger house but he decided to stay in this one, he doesn't need anymore silent spaces to fill.

The limo arrives outside of his home as the rain finally starts, the clouds moving across the sky in a painted mixture of blue and green. Harry puts his ring in his pocket.

They arrive at the theater, pulling up to a red carpet and a crowd with paparazzi grasping cameras waiting for him. Harry gets out of the limp, the cameras flashing as he waves and smiles walking up the carpet, down to end where Louis is waiting in his suit. His heart is cracking as he imagines what their wedding would be like, if Louis would always be waiting at the end for him. Standing next to him is a woman. His wife. Harry's smile falters for a second until he meets Louis' eyes, familiar and lovely. He can't help his smile that takes over his face. He's missed him, his heart shatters as he looks at his hands. His wedding ring on and entwined with his wives who has her rings on too. Harry feels his ring in his pocket. A small weight that suddenly feels to heavy, too much to carry.

Harry joins Louis, his wife and Damian at the end of the carpet to pose for a picture. He stands next to Louis, shoulders pressing tight as the cameras begin flashing, the lights brighter than the sun they spent their time together under, their smiles hiding a pain, a deep secret nobody knows, lips that's have pressed against each others and whispered words nobody else will ever hear are smiling. Harry looks over at Louis smiling next to his wife. He wants to curl up under a blanket where nobody can see him, the blanket wove with the memories and the smell of Louis' skin and go to sleep.

They sit in the dark of the theater as the film starts, as the light from the screen illuminating their skin. Harry watches himself on the screen, watches Louis on the screen. He watches every scene played out, remembering the time they spent filming it, watches Louis' smiles and Louis' laughs. Watches his own eyes as they're filled with love and sees how real his feelings were, watches every touch, every soft movement, watches himself fall in love, and then watches his heart breaking. He can't take it.

He excuses himself to the bathroom, running out of the theater not planning to come back. He runs to the limo planning to just disappear.

"Harry wait!" he hears a voice call. It's Louis.

Harry turns around "Don't Louis I can't do this I- I still love you" he cries.

Louis steps forward gathering him in his arms "I know sweetheart, I know"

Harry cries into Louis' chest his voice murdering to him as his familiar smell wraps him up tighter than his arms.

"Harry I can't be without you, I'll leave my wife I don't want to spend another day knowing you're out there and not with me. I can't do it."

Harry looks at him, his eyes searching his face before whispering "You would do that?"

He nods "I'll lose everything if I have to because you're everything I need."

Harry smiles and holds onto Louis so tight he feels like he's going to break him. He reaches down into his pocket and takes out the ring.

"You still have it?" Louis asks.

"Of course, they remind me of your eyes, whenever I missed you terribly I would look at it so I didn't forget what your eyes looked like." he says.

Louis takes the ring "How often did you look at it."

Harry smiles "Every single day"

Louis slips the ring onto his finger then looks into Harry's eyes "You don't have to be without me anymore." He whispers

Harry leans in and lets their lips press hard together. He knows then that Louis is his. He wont have to go to sleep missing him, he'll get to go to sleep wrapped up in each others body heat and love so warm and strong. Looking into eyes as blue as the ring he keeps on his finger always.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos I tried really hard :)


End file.
